


Etharzi

by fypical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is realer than everything else Castiel is seeing. (Something of a coda to 7x17.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etharzi

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. I wrote this originally right after 7x17 aired, on my Tumblr blog, and forgot to crosslist it here, so now I'm doing that a little late! "Etharzi" is Enochian for 'peace'. Warnings for Hallucifer being...Hallucifer.

“You’re not real,” Castiel whispers at the being standing in the doorway, looking like his heart his breaking, and the being tilts its head and frowns.

Lucifer laughs lowly in Castiel’s ear, and Castiel takes a breath he is only now remembering he doesn’t technically need to take.

“Nope,” Lucifer says, “he’s  _dead_.”

Castiel winces, only a little, but enough for the being in the doorway to see, and he frowns deeper, walks into the room, and sits on the same bed as Castiel (Lucifer shoves over irritably), keeping a safe distance.

_Personal space, Cas, we talked about this_.

It isn’t Lucifer, but it’s nearly as bad, because along with the Morningstar reminding Castiel of how much worse Castiel is than he ( _God, really? You? As if.)_ , the snippets of conversation that he is slowly remembering in Dean’s voice echo ceaselessly.

The being looks at Castiel, and shows no trace of the usual humor – be it dark and dangerous or purely joyful, Castiel has seen both – when he reaches out, offers his hand.

“I’m more real than whatever you’re seeing,” he says quietly. Castiel feels a wetness on his cheeks and realizes he is crying; he also realizes that Lucifer has gone quiet as well, is watching without speaking from where he is perched on the windowsill.

He takes the offered hand, clutching at the fingers like they are a lifeline, and leans toward the other, shaking slightly.

Gabriel cards a hand through Castiel’s hair, kisses his temple, tells him it will be all right, holds him close; Lucifer is silent the whole time, as if he can’t quite understand that Gabriel is there.

Castiel can’t quite understand it either, but he isn’t going to ask, and when Gabriel lies back on the cot, pulling gently on Castiel’s hand, Castiel goes with him willingly, lets Gabriel curl an arm over his waist and press close.

Into their shared breath, Castiel says, “I deserve this,” and Gabriel frowns, even if Lucifer agrees loudly, speaking for the first time in what feels like blessed hours.

“Maybe,” Gabriel murmurs, and kisses him, quick and dry and on the mouth, “but not even God could live with Lucifer,” and Lucifer makes a shocked and sort of offended noise.

“So he cast him out,” Gabriel continues, and Castiel thinks he knows where this is going. “Look at me,” Gabriel says, quiet and fierce. Castiel does.

“Cast him out,” Gabriel urges, and Castiel presses his forehead hard enough against Gabriel’s that it would bruise a human. “I’m right here,” Gabriel whispers, “I’m not going to leave you again.”

Lucifer yelps. Flickers. Castiel wonders if Lucifer really even knows what love is, if that is why he is so helpless against it.

Castiel wraps his arms and legs around Gabriel, clinging to him, and Lucifer sparks away.

He doesn’t know how long it will last, but he sighs in relief, and Gabriel smiles slightly, rubs a circle on Castiel’s ribs.

“Have peace,” he says, and Castiel blinks once, twice, and drifts into what is not sleep but what brings him rest.


End file.
